


Драбблы по СПН

by SmileSun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileSun/pseuds/SmileSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто драбблы по СПН, в основном винцест.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для Саши

Сердце через уши, руки и глаза бьётся сильнее, чем обычно, и, чем кажется. Это неправда, но чувствуется, что яд этой чёртовой нечисти бежит жадным потоком по жилам, хоть и безвредный, но болезненный.  
"Потерпи, Сэмми," - Дину не лучше, и остаётся только стиснуть зубы, принимая в вену новую порцию противоядия.  
Определённо, сегодня был не их день.   
Жарко; яд выходит через поры тела мучительно, долго, а острый запах лекарств и обеззараживающих так бьет по мозгам.   
Дину не лучше, и он терпит.  
На раны даже страшно смотреть, не то, что касаться; это словно куски гниющей плоти на живом – а, может, уже и нет? - теле.  
Сэм начинает бредить - это, конечно, не очень хорошо, но и не самое худшее, что могло с ним случиться. Значит, выкарабкается, Дин уверен.  
Разве что, это несколько мешает. "Сейчас не время," - говорит Дин, но он не слушает и, наслаждаясь гранью между бредом и явью, болью и возбуждением, горя, он начинает "играть". Дин слегка нажимает на его раненный живот, чтобы утихомирить, но тот лишь выгибается ещё больше, и ещё больше закатывает глаза.  
"Я и не предполагал, что ты мазохист, Сэмми," - заканчивая обработку последней раны, Дин напоследок коснулся губами его лба. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для Саши

\- Ну и зачем тебе.. это нужно?  
Сэм, буркнув "просто так", отвёл глаза в сторону. Ага, как же. Дин знает его как облупленного, и ему кажется, что разница у них в возрасте намного больше.  
\- Так ты не можешь? - вот поганец; даром, что мелкий, а всегда знает за что зацепить.  
\- Хех. Иди сюда, - он взял Сэма за подбородок и на секунду замешкался. И правда, что же делать? В фильмах со стороны это выглядело довольно просто и.. увлекательно, но вот как-то.. ну. С чего начать, непонятно. Мысли о том, что собственно сама ситуация абсурдна, у него не возникло.  
Они стояли за углом дома, Сэм - спиной к стене, лицо его в тени, а вот Дину солнце било прямо в глаза, жарило щеки, поэтому, болезненно сощурив глаза, он наклонился - Сэм тогда был ниже. Губы к губам, но всякие "чмоки" даже малец наверняка умел делать, и Дин попробовал глубже, "по-взрослому". Где-то это называлось французским поцелуем.  
Получилось как-то неудобно, у кого-то из них слюна стекла из уголка рта, а языки, какими-то напряжёнными мышечными обрубками словно, неуклюже двигались.  
Сэма хватило ненадолго; он дёрганно отстранился и с отвратительным выражением лица вытер подбородок и губы.  
\- Как-то.. совсем не так, как... - "в фильмах" он не договорил; растерянно вспомнил, что ещё Дин его часто выгонял из комнаты после начала сцен с поцелуями.   
В итоге зло воскликнул:  
\- Ни хрена ты не умеешь! - и почему-то пнул брата в коленку.  
Дина слегка потряхивало, то ли от оплошности, то ли ещё от чего-то, но он в своей обычной иронично-превосходящей манере предупредил:  
\- Следи за языком, Сэмми, - и щёлкнул по лбу.


	3. Chapter 3

Рядом с ним было даже тяжелее сдерживаться, чем с Лизой. Кровь по венам, вот так: пум.. пум.. пум. Ровно. Кровь. По ве-нам. Сэ-мо-вым. По тем самым, которые так выделяются на руках. Которые видны на шее, когда у того плечи напряжены.  
И в горле диновом жажда. Там пустыня. Сухость на зубах, язык почти скрипит. Ему даже не нужно знать, Дин чувствует как клыки вылезают, и он почти ничего не может сделать. Он может только отворачиваться, не давать увидеть, спешить. Потому что кровь по венам - слишком спокойно, слишком умиротворённо; Сэм не чувствует опасности, Сэм представить не может...  
Когда Дин пил чашу этого дерьмового напитка, его трясло, руки не способны были.. не могли держать себя в руках. Потому что Сэм близко. И Сэм спокоен.


	4. Chapter 4

Дин сентиментален. О, Боже, да Дин уже почти как девчонка. Он верит, что может вернуть Сэма, сэмову душу, и не просто вернуть - разбитую, беспамятную, сошедшую с ума от страданий - а сделать всё как прежде. Вернуть его с момента перед падением. Вернуть его со взглядом полном их общих воспоминаний, услышавшим диново "я тебя никогда не брошу". Которому не наплевать на собственного брата, который "готов умереть за него". Нет, конечно же, Дин не собирается воспользоваться снова верностью своего мелкого, но просто знать, что Сэм - он отдаст всё за тебя, старшего брата - было бы достаточно, так достаточно.  
Дин по своей вине уже потерял ту невероятную сэмову улыбку из их первого года, до смерти отца, когда Сэм смеялся и все-все морщинки вокруг рта и глаз и ямочки светились, а в глазах было только настоящее и ни капли тяжелого прошлого. Он потерял это по своей долбанной вине, когда Сэм, хромая и держа раненое предплечье, со счастливым облегчением и надеждой и уверенный в своей безопасности не глядя шёл прямо к нему, в руки, в объятия, быстрее, чтобы не упасть на землю, но вместо этого умер в первый раз.  
Дин так много терял. И, знает Бог, он уже не мог больше. Мысли скачут, Кас говорит "ему будет больно, он будет страдать", Кроули издевается "я бы даже использовать эту тряпку не стал", Сэм.. его тело сопротивляется "мне не нужна душа".   
Но Дин как-нибудь справится с этим. Он что-нибудь придумает. Только бы было с чем возиться, над чем работать, с чем жить.   
Пусть "Сэму" и не нужна его собственная душа, ведь на самом деле это скорее Дину она нужна. Ради этого - смешно сказать - он готов даже причинить боль брату, вернув его. Да, будут отговорки "в аду - хуже, там даже надежды не было бы, там - вечность". Но Дин-то знает, для чего он ещё двигается дальше.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Хэй, Дин, послушай... Может.. может же быть, - Сэм старательно выделывает сэмово выражение, когда тот был недоумён, выставляет вперёд ладони, говорит чётко, подступая на полшага. Он действует осторожно; он только с Дином осторожен, - Что лучше оставить всё как есть. Да, я понял, что  _ты_  хочешь вернуть мою душу обратно, но подумай, Дин, шанс, что я справлюсь - очень мал, - он говорит и говорит, а у Дина перед глазами брат, который с меньшими шансами был готов идти против Люцифера, - и не будет ни меня, ни его.. Сэма не будет. А если всё останется как есть.. у тебя буду я. У тебя есть  _сейчас я_. Да, да, я понимаю, я лгал, я облажался, и всё это и не раз, и не два. Но клянусь, Дин, я клянусь, что подобного больше не повторится. Поверь мне, пожалуйста, - выражение у Сэма _почти_  то, щенячье, но лишь почти, потому что мышцы лица не слушаются этого Сэма: вся мимика к чёрту, не те морщины, не там, не так, взгляд не тот, и Дина воротит от этой жестокой пародии на брата.  
\- Нет, Сэм. Я сказал - нет, - Дин ещё тоже пытается выразить что-то вроде улыбки и разводит руками. - И я сказал, что всё будет хорошо. Мы справимся. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Мы всегда как-нибудь выкручивались, так,  _Сэмми_?  
А Сэм, точнее его непонятная замена, лишь мечется как зверь в клетке, по взгляду видно. Непонятно, как такая бездушная тварь может беспокоиться, но видно, что он как загнанный зверь. Дин мог бы удивиться. Он уже не может. Он лишь хочет: вернуть, вернуть, _вернуть_ , уберите эту мерзость из поля моего зрения, иначе сам убью.  
\- А теперь послушай, Дин, - Сэм резко приближается, почти также яростно раздувая ноздри, как тогда, когда Сэм был под кайфом от демонской крови, но чёрт, это почти, потому что морщинки и брови и скулы - всё дерьмово и по-другому, - я хотел по-хорошему. Честно. Искренне. Открыто и со всей душо.. кхм. От всего сердца, скажем так. Я не хотел задевать твоих чувств, потому что - как ты говорил? - сочувствие. Хорошо. Но ведь не катит же, старик. Ни хрена ты не понимаешь, если вокруг и около, - лицо Сэма становится жёстким и наконец-то, как больно не было это признавать, настоящим. А лицо искривляет та самая улыбку, когда этот Сэм уличает кого-то во лжи, - Я заметил кое-что, Дин. Конечно, ты мог скрывать это от других людей, от Бобби, даже от прежнего меня - но не от  _меня_. Не сейчас. Думаешь, я не мог видеть твой стояк, каждый раз как мы оставались наедине? - и у Дина голова кругом и от его знания, и от стыда, и от того, как тот облекает это в слова, как эта херня выходит изо рта Сэма, его младшего брата. - О, конечно, ты у нас же мастер по маскировке этого, я уже заметил - но давай ты не будешь отпираться. Тебе, наверное, стыдно и прочее бла-бла-бла, но мы-то одни и меня ничуть не колышет, хочет меня мой брат или нет. Точнее, меня не волнует брат ты мне или нет, если быть до конца откровенным, - Сэм посмеивается и приближается ещё - да куда блядь ещё, Дина и так уже вывернет скоро, потому что логика у этого лося извращённая, дерьмовая.. но строится на ещё более дерьмовых фактах. - Дин, я же предлагаю, как лучше: мы можем трахаться, когда тебе захочется, я не против, это даже лучше, чем.. с кем попало, знаешь. Подумай, мало того, что если ты вернёшь душу, то скорее всего получишь овощ, а даже если всё будет нормальным, то ты ни хрена не получишь. Дин, ты как всегда за спасибо горбатишься. Разве не хотел ли бы ты хоть раз получить, что  _хочешь_? Ты даже не пожалеешь, поверь. Хочешь, чтобы я сочувствовал? Хорошо, я готов даже это делать, только научи меня, и как-нибудь я буду похож на.. человека. Ты ведь меня сейчас за человека даже не считаешь. А что я, Дин? Что? - лицо у Сэма всё такое дурацкое, холодное, но мозг словно в панике, с чего бы ему так цепляться? - Ты ведь подумай ещё раз, хорошенько, Дин. Это твоей душе нужна моя душа, а телу - тело. И.. да, ты не поверишь мне, ты мне сейчас никак и ни за что не веришь, но  _ты нужен мне_. Потому что, Дин, потому что да, я ничего не чувствую. Ничего не чувствую, кроме грёбаной пустоты внутри - и только это, только  _это всё время_. И, ты знаешь? Я не знаю почему, но когда ты рядом, это немного по-другому. Не так изматывающе, я бы сказал, - Сэм переводит дух, словно ему трудно говорить начистоту, говорить правду. Правду? - Возможно ты сейчас не понимаешь. Не хочешь. Потому что ты лишь хочешь "как прежде", а меня видеть, здесь и сейчас - не желаешь. Потому что я не чувствую? Потому что я не сочувствую? Да ну, Дин, разве это моя вина? Я не могу. Физически. Но ты можешь попробовать меня научить. Мы можем привыкнуть. Дин, мы можем идти дальше и без этой грёбанной моей души, которой место только вместо половика, - Сэм не знал, как объяснять. Не знал, как передать то, что думал - ведь мог он только думать, а не чувствовать. И эти чёртовы мысли, и эти чёртовы выводы, что Дин  _нужен_  ему - против них он никак не мог пойти. Поэтому с Дином "просто лучше", поэтому он не продал Дина за казавшуюся тогда нужной душу, поэтому готов был разрывать собственные вены зубами ради его спасения.  
Сэм как всегда много говорил. Ну да, как всегда. Только эта черта и сохранилась. Чёртова извращённая логика этого куска дерьма была.. твою мать,  _логична_. Но ни на одну грёбаную секунду Дин не засомневался. Чёрт возьми, да как будто бы он когда-то позволял разуму принимать важные решения за него!  
\- Иди к чёрту.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мэгстиель!

Кастиэль смотрит ей в глаза; Кастиэль разговаривает с ней. Не как с жалким человечишкой - раздражающая черта даже самых милых ангелов, и не как с демоном - он  _разговариет_. Не говоря уже о том, что руки его нежны - а ведь она, наверное, единственная "счастливица", которой ангел перевязывает, а не залечивает раны, потому что сила их не лечить демонов, а убивать.  
Мэг улыбается и с удовольствием поигрывает бровями: она почти уверена, что не доживёт до исполнения обещания. Тем больнее, что это чудо-юдо согласилось.  
Никто не знает, что такое Ад кроме самих демонов. Ни люди, ни ангелы, ни даже Винчестеры, но что с последних взять-то. Вот люди думают, что их там кто-то истязать против воли будет, рвать и прочее, но почему-то никто не задаётся вопросом - "а кому это надо?". И где на эти миллионы грешных душонок найдётся столько демонов-палачей? Каждый мнит себя, получается, персоной особой, для которого там, в Аду, будет кто-то стараться, потеть и корпеть.  _Смешные люди_. Только для "особых гостей" (привет, Бобби Сингер) администрация Ада в лице Кроули готовит отдельные пытки, но не более. На самом деле Бог сделал проще: нет худшего кошмара для человека, чем он сам. И эти люди просто придумали название для этого места. Ад, как Рай, это не целостный мир, а их множество, для каждого свой. Мир, чрез который человек превращается в демона. А правильно ли говорить "превращается"? Демоны - не просто бывшие люди, это люди и есть.  _Непрощённые_.   
Когда душа попадает в Ад, в ней запускается некие механизмы, которые могли до поры до времени спать, а могли уже потихоньку скрипеть колёсиками и при жизни. Имя им - Вина и Совесть. Забавно смотреть, как сами люди не верят в понятие, которое придумали - "совесть". Она есть, и это, пожалуй, самый мощный процесс, существующий в человеческой душе. То, что пришельцы вроде Винчестеров могли увидеть в Аду - лишь внешнее проявление, больше то, что они сами представляют об Аде. На деле каждая душонка, попадающая сюда, истязает сама себя в одиночестве годами, столетиями, обгаживает сама себя. С каждым мгновением душа всё более отягощается и загрязняется виной и ошибками, промотанными раз за разом, вообще всем-всем дерьмом, которое человек успел пройти за жизнь. В итоге получается что-то чёрное и отвратительное, что-то, что уже не сможет принять человек ещё обычный. Душа непонятая, непрощённая, запутавшаяся - вот, что есть демон. Но демон - человек. И у него так же есть свой Бог, нечто светлое, к чему он тянется - это Люцифер. Даже прошедши через свой Ад, эти души ещё могут верить, несмотря на то, что и предать так же могут. Чем не убедительный довод для демоненавистников?  
Мэг уже действительно не понимает разницы между демоном и человеком. Она даже ещё осознаёт разницу между человеком и ангелом - но Кастиэль никак не вписывается. Кастиэль, у которого друзья, - вдумайтесь, у ангела - друзья! не братья, не Отец, - Винчестеры. И Кастиэль может разговаривать с ней, с демоном, смотреть в глаза ей, улыбаться, говоря "это - хорошее воспоминание", так мягко держать её запястья.  _Смешно_.  
Это же должно быть отчаяние - когда ты целый год проторчал в Аду, будучи персональной игрушкой самого Короля Ада, знать, что никто даже не думал о попытке спасти тебя. Ни эти чокнутые Винчестеры, к которым уже привыкла, про которых уже с самого начала она знала - с того момента, как Сэм от неё убежал спасать брата - что с ними проблем не оберёшься. Ни собственное чудо-юдо, которое хоть и удивляет, но похоже никогда не спасёт.   
Было действительно проще. Раньше. Она знала свою ненависть, она знала свою боль ошибок и пытки, но похоже столь долгое пребывание на земле расхлябило её - ведь не зря же, хоть и негласно, запрещается демонам проводить длительное время здесь беспрерывно. Кроули следил за этим даже строже, чем Азазель, но и год отменных пыток уже ничем не смог ей помочь. Потому что она уже встретилась с Кларенсом, и его пижонский плащик постоянно мелькал ослепляющими образами в голове. Вместе с маячившими позади Винчестерами - ну конечно, куда уж Кастиэлю без них.  
Но она думает, что если бы и у неё ангел-хранитель в том, до Ада существовании, когда она мчалась в Калифорнию навстречу мечте актрисы, то он был бы похож на Кастиэля. Ну наверное. Но вообще-то она сентиментальна, как и все демоны. Мэг отхлёбывает из горлышка и мельком думает, что с Кастиэлем можно было бы не только про разносчика пиццы посмотреть, но и про Кларенса и послушать его убиственно честные и серьёзные комментарии по поводу. Она уверена, что он даже мультики воспринимает так же простодушно, как и всё остальное.   
И вообще, она уже и не знает, за что умирает сейчас - возможно, это была лишь храбрящаяся бравада про "цель, которой нужно служить до конца". Но ей кажется, что дальше и бороться не за что. На прощание ей были дарованы, кажется, сочувствующие или даже сожалеющие взгляды Винчестеров и никакого пафосного плащика поблизости. Что ж, Кларенс и без неё со всем справится. Ему, если что, Бог поможет.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На [музыку](http://pleer.com/tracks/4596145Ez89)

Это как по ступеням в Ад. Что бы они не делали - дорога одна, разделённая белой прерывистой полосой.  
От самого начала - до нескончаемого конца. Дин хотел бы уже видеть его, очень. Если бы это означало  _покой_  для него и для Сэма, он бы принял его не раздумывая. Потому что Дин уже не может улыбаться, даже Сэмми ещё пожалуй может - а Дин уже нет. В улыбке нет уже тех сверкающих глаз и безудержного желания жить. Только застывшее "что дальше?"   
Но когда в его руке рука брата - это всё ещё ценно. Остаётся только голая надежда Дина и вера Сэма, но кто сказал?..


	8. Chapter 8

Сэм лежит в постели, почти засыпает, когда кто-то мягко заскальзывает под одеяло, и руки плавно движутся от спины по ребрам к животу, медленно и волнующе до самого нутра. Конечно, это Дин. Сейчас это может быть только Дин.  
\- Хэй, - Дин придвигается как можно плотнее и утыкается носом в шею-плечо, глубоко вдохнув, - только не говори, что ты не в настроении. Ты ж не девчонка...  
Сэм чуть поворачивает голову в его сторону и сучистым тоном говорит:  
\- Я не девчонка, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. И вообще, может у меня действительно нет настроения?   
Дин трется об него носом и улыбается - Сэм это кожей чувствует.  
\- А давай проверим? Спорим, ты сам полезешь ко мне после того , как я расскажу много всякой сопливой чепухи, которую так любят девчонки.  
И не давая Сэму возразить, Дин начинает. Он говорит, что Сэмми - его младший брат, о котором он всегда будет заботиться, Сэмми - самый важный человек для него, его семья, что сэммино занудство на самом деле не так уж и страшно и выручало неоднократно их, что Сэмми очень красив, красивее только он сам, и Дин поэтому каждый раз не может глаз от него оторвать, что Дин его любит. И попробуй только сказать, Сэмми, что хоть слово из этого неправда.


	9. Chapter 9

Дин нежно целует Сэма. Такое дурацкое слово - "нежно".   
А почему нет? Почему не нежно? Почему не как к самому дорогому, что есть на свете?  
Нити связей между ними - они через слова, движения губ, все тело тянутся так, что физически ощущаешь расположение другого в комнате. Они в движении зрачков, взглядах вниз на мгновение и пересохших губах. Они в общей их истории. Они в общем личном пространстве - потому что через столько лет оно может быть только одно.  
И только.. действительно головокружительное чувство, когда едешь в своей детке, а справа, рукой подать - брат, самый близкий человек, и вы едете домой с успешного кейса, в место, которое только ваше.  
Сэм все еще такой болезненный. И у Дина втрое сильнее просыпается оберегательный инстинкт старшего брата: младшему плохо, младшему нужно помочь. И Дин не просто помогает. Он смотрит на Сэма, жадно-жадно, словно опять увидел после очень длительного отсутствия как в первый год. Глаза жадные и нежные, рот сам растягивается в улыбке, от которой сеть счастливых светлых морщинок, и руки неосознанно тянутся ближе, потрогать, проверить, поправить.  
Сэм просто теряется в этом чувстве. В самом начале ему, ослепленному жаждой мести это казалось чем-то ну не тем. Была только одна боль в огне. Но прошло много времени, так много воды утекло. Конечно, Сэм окончательно понял все, когда Дин умер в первый раз. Это была.. пустошь внутри, холодная и режущая, которую никакой бутылкой виски не зальешь. И вернувшегося Дина хватало, несмотря на все их раздраи. А потом он потерял душу, и когда вернулся обратно, понял, что что-то утеряно, должно быть безвозвратно. Вера в то, что это только они вместе - против целого мира. Такая головокружительная и из фильма фраза, но иногда Сэм вспоминал ее, когда взгляд его застывал, и время останавливалось.   
А дальше, что дальше. Есть только сейчас, и есть тепло.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось под Depeche Mode - Never Let Me Down.

Есть в Дине что-то такое, всегда, было и будет, отчего у Сэма сама по себе улыбка тянется неуловимо, даже против его рациональной воли и индивидуалистической обиды. Вместе с улыбкой в душу Сэма снова и снова карабкается тепло, которое давно должно было испариться.   
Даже если сейчас Дин уже не совсем Дин. "И это твоя вина," - Сэму нашептывается.  
Он знал, это как прописная истина уже все тридцать лет - без него Дин - не Дин. Как бы Сэм не старался исправить это, думая - так лучше-правильней - но результат никому не нравится.   
Но в Дине до сих пор есть что-то такое, отчего у Сэма до сих пор не пропали ямочки на щеках. Хотя на самом деле Сэм  _смертельно_  устал.Он устал давным-давно: до испытаний, до исчезновения Дина, до левиафанов, до Клетки, до смерти Дина... На самом деле он не понимает, откуда у Дина силы беруться идти-со-скрипом-и-кое-как, но дальше.   
Сэм этого не понимает, потому что у Дина есть Сэм, ради которого надо функционировать до последнего вздоха. Эта проблема, проблема в том, что единственная вещь, которой Дин не научил (потому что сознательно не хотел) Сэма - заботиться о брате, в ответ. Ошибка Дина была в том, что он брал на себя ведущую роль, и сколько бы Сэм не пытался уравнять их - сопротивлялся.  
Ошибка Дина в том, что он считает, будто это именно он знает самые правильные решения, такие, что даже Сэма спрашивать не надо. А не в том конкретно, что он обманул Сэма.   
Потому что на самом деле Сэм мог сказать "да", если бы знал правду. Он бы последовал снова за братом, как в церкви, если бы Дин признал их за равных,  _поверил_  бы в Сэма.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не все так гладко и не все так плохо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на 1 тур spn-update феста, к серии 1.03.

_Чего они хотят?  
Какие цели преследуют?   
Что значат друг для друга? _  
Это вопросы, которые будут неотступно преследовать их всю жизнь. Случайные прохожие, официантки в придорожных кафе и барах, знакомые охотники, спасенные ими люди — будут задаваться этим вопросом и не находить ответа, потому что Винчестеры сами не знают. Не хотят искать ответы? Возможно. Не так и важно.  
  
В машине они привыкли молчать, потому что Импала достаточно болтает за них всю дорогу. Но в мотеле, когда подобран материал для завтрашней работы и оба приняли душ, повисает неудобное молчание. Вроде и хочется что-то сказать, но кажется, что вякнешь — и развалится то, что хотя бы есть, а ведь ничего как будто и нет. Возвращаться к старому — не так легко и гладко, как кто-то может подумать. Отношения между братьями Винчестер никогда не были сладкой карамелькой или радужным пони, уж поверьте. И вот сейчас, когда хочется мягко выспросить, что и как было эти несколько лет друг без друга, и получить только те ответы, которые хочется услышать... Но ответы всегда, они знают, всегда будут  _не те, неудобные_.  
 _"Хэй, Сэмми, ты скучал по семье?"  
"Хэй, Дин, ты же простил меня?"_  
Сэм, при всем своем багаже знаний, не знает, как заполнять пустоту — внутри себя и между ними. Но Дин всегда был хорош в своих плоских шуточках. А лучше всего, когда он сматывается в бар — тогда Сэму не надо притворяться, что пытается уснуть, и он свободно может всю ночь провести в интернете в поисках зацепок. Отец. Тварь, убившая мать и Джесс. С ними наедине Сэм проводит ночи, когда Дин "расслабляется".  
Джесс. Должно быть, страшней, чем видеть сны о ней, Сэм боится _увидеть во сне Дина_. Тогда он действительно не будет знать, что делать. Завести Дина в глушь и укрыть его собой? Или лучше убежать как можно дальше, чтобы еще один любимый человек не пострадал из-за него? Ведь Сэм знает, Сэм чувствует — мягкий и терзающий голос нашептывает ему, — что только он и приносит несчастье.  
  
Это не странно, на самом деле: после нескольких лет  _"почему не позвонил?" — "если позвонил, ты взял бы трубку?"_  — это неудивительно, но очень напрягает чувствовать в другом  _"чужого"_. Потому что никогда, никогда они не смогут вернуться к  _той_  точке доверия и комфорта, как раньше уже не будет — и прежде всего потому, что воспоминания всегда слаще, чем была действительность. И каждый год будет беззвучно повторяться: "не так как прежде".  
Не так, как прежде. И никогда не будет.  
Всегда действительность будет меняться, и они будут перерастать во что-то другое — вниз или вверх, — но теперь уже  _только вместе_. Они не знают этого, про  _вместе_  — Сэм тешит себя уверенностью, что любую проблему, как и поступление в Стенфорд, можно решить упорством и трудолюбием. Дина интересует лишь сегодня, и сегодня брат по правую руку и это — классно, наконец-то классно, до одурительного, до того, что кровь в ушах шумит и он не всегда слегка понимает, что вокруг происходит.   
Дин на самом деле скучал.  _Он сам не знал_ , и он не признается в этом.  
  
Дин не то чтобы не любит детей — они скорее не входят в его сферу интересов. Сам он делает все возможное, чтобы случайно не стать папашей. А в школе младшие по возрасту всегда его волновали с одной стороны — что и кто они для Сэмми. Враждебные ублюдки — вовремя хорошенько поколотить. Если вдруг гиковые дружки — жди беды: истерика Сэмми по поводу расставания и их хреновой перекати-поле жизни хорошо может испортить недельку-другую.   
Встреча с Лукасом напомнила, что он все еще старший брат. Большой, крутой и сильный, а Сэмми — его ответственность, как бы сам братишка не брыкался. И для Дина он всегда будет  _младшим_ , даже в самой глубокой жо... старости.  
  
Они стоят в ванной, и оба мокрые до последней нитки. Дом Андреа — настоящий хаос после проделок утопленника, поэтому возможность высушиться как следует у них появилась, только когда они, уставшие, доползли до номера. Они вяло снимают холодную, отвратительно липнущую к телу одежду, и Сэм было берет полотенце, чтобы выйти и вытереться в комнате, пока Дин будет принимать душ, но тот выхватывает полотенце и, снисходительно шлепнув им по спине младшего, говорит:  
— Оставь и для меня горячей воды, Русалочка.  
Сэм, улыбаясь в ответ, едва толкает брата в плечо, когда тот выходит.   
Дин, конечно, мог бы по праву старшинства пойти первым, но... Он усмехается, наскоро вытирается и садится на сэмову кровать — старший или не старший, но он брат и никогда не устанет доставать мелкого. К тому же, самому хочется поспать на чистом белье.   
Когда Сэм выходит, Дин не может сдержать широкой улыбки, потому сучистое лицо Сэмми, завернутого в одно только полотенце после душа, — это бесценно. Будто смотришь на разгневанного греческого божка, ей-богу.  
— Чувак, тымогбыпожалуйстахотьсегодня... — поток сэмова недовольства был заткнут ладонью Дина. Не самой чистой, кстати.   
Сэм отпрянул, вытирая губы: "бе, ты тиной пахнешь", а Дин, смеясь, поддел:  
— Знаешь, ты мог бы и отомстить мне. Скажем, лизнул бы мне руку. Дейсвииительно было бы неприятно~ — Дин "показал" языком в воздухе, как он сам бы это сделал.   
Дину даже оглядываться не надо было, чтобы знать, что Сэм сложил губы в трубочку в своем фирменном какой-придурок-мой-старший-брат "фу".  
  
Между ними все еще упрямое молчание, которое, кажется, продлится всю жизнь. Пока они тренируются прикрывать его диновыми шуточками, и у них это получается. И это настолько удобно, что, пожалуй, им никогда не захочется открыто говорить, выходя за рамки беззвучных разговоров и игр вокруг да около.


	12. Chapter 12

Дин Винчестер — человек, которому предначертано было стать _героем_. Вместилище для Михаила, которому суждено было убить Люцифера — что может быть более героически, да? Но за необычно живыми для _солдата_ глазами, за стремительно и легко очерченным профилем, за отточенными и совершенными движениями всегда стоял _человек_ , который создал себя для _другого_ , который вкладывал сердце и душу только в одно. Не в семейное дело и не убийство монстров. Даже не спасение людей. Дин _построен_ для Сэма, Дин держится на Сэме — это как истина прописанная в коде его существования, такая, что когда они не вместе, видно — _видно_ — что Дин не просто лучший из охотников, недостижимый в своем совершенстве, _герой_ , а видно, что он далек от тебя и любого другого человека даже не годами тренировок и не-знакомством, а тем, что половина его, а может быть и большая половина его в Сэме лежит.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> где-то в 10 сезоне. может и пост 10 сезон, шут его знает

Им не в первый раз достается самый последний номер, который только с двуспальной кроватью. Они когда как - когда разыгрывали камень-ножницы-бумагу и проигравший в машину ночевать уходил, а когда - оставались вместе. Последнее бывало, когда оба были особенно измотаны и пожелать другому ночь в машине было просто жестоко. Если честно говорить, то им уже давно не доставались номера с двуспалкой, все время везло (везло?); последний раз был, наверное, еще когда Левиафаны бродили по Земле, а Сэм наконец-то получил возможность откармливать Дина органической пищей. Что в общем-то получилось символично: именно с тех пор у них и не было хоть сколько-нибудь стабильности в отношениях, чтобы без лжи и сомнений. Не сказать, что сейчас как раньше, но уж точно лучше, чем когда Дин вернулся из Чистилища, или когда Дину приходилось скрывать то, что в брате сидит им же подселенный ангел, или когда все лопнуло, и Дин пошел во все тяжкие себя разрушать меткой Каина, или в первое время после того как Дин вернулся из демонского состояния. Точно лучше.

\- Хэй, Сэмми, - Дин лежит а на спине, а Сэм - спиной к нему, лицом в стенку, потому что они всегда в таких случаях старались изобразить, что кровать не одна, а - две, и все как обычно. Притворяться же лучше всего, когда не видишь. По крайней мере Сэму сейчас проще так притворяться, а вот Дин выходит из привычных правил игры.

\- Мм.

Дин молчит, словно что-то обдумывая или просто "зависая", как у него стало время от времени случаться после появления красной, обжигающей метки братоубийцы на правой руке. Сэму сначала страшно было от таких молчанок; вообще теперь выяснилось, что единственный, кого и за кого в этом мире он может бояться - это Дин. Больше половины жизни Сэм не беспричинно старался убежать от Дина в том или ином смысле, ведь оказалось, что когда вся твоя жизнь в одном и только в одном человеке, то ставки становятся максимально высоки, и у тебя всегда либо все, либо абсолютно ничего.

Дин молчит, потом вдыхает и поводит плечами, а потом делает то, что прежде никогда не делал. Он поворачивается к Сэму лицом, опирается на локоть, чуть нависая над затихшим братом и кладет левую руку поверх Сэма, чуть сжимая того за плечо.

\- Дин?

Сэм в последнее время как в ловушке: между виной перед Дином и постоянным ожиданием, что метка опять что-то подкинет. Сэм очень внимателен к брату, он старается не не спускать с него глаз, а _не упускать_ брата из виду и рукодотяжимости. Он замечает в Дине много тех оттенков, которые упорно игнорировал последние несколько лет; он открывает в Дине новые вещи, которых раньше совершенно точно никогда не было, и Сэм не знает, как к ним относится. Сэма вообще с каждым годом все больше и больше бьет осознание, что ничегошеньки он не знает и уж тем более не понимает. А когда не знаешь и не понимаешь, какой можно ход сделать? Тем более это _Дин_. Сэм больше не может позволить себе поступить как заблагорассудится, потому что слишком боится потерять Дина снова, потерять Дина в этот раз _навсегда_.

Дин странный в том смысле, что больше стал касаться Сэма, что стал при этом говорить, не глядя в глаза, то, что раньше называл девчачьми соплями. Дин стал выписывать круги вокруг Сэма в каком-то задумчивом танце, словно сам не до конца не понимал, что внутри него такое новое (новое ли?) шевелиться, и как оно работает.

\- Сэмми.

Дин говорит много странных фраз, Дин смотрит странно, Дин прикасается странно... И, нет, у Сэма не недостаток словарного запаса, что он все это окрестил просто как "странно", но дело в том, что так было удобнее думать. Чем копать глубже и находить более соответствующие определения и понятия происходящему, лучше зарыть в голову песок и ждать.. чего? Взрыва, разрыва, смерти кого-нибудь из них и снова замкнутый круг?

\- Хэй, Сэмми, - Дин облизывает губы, и Сэм это слышит, потому что Дин близко, очень близко, и Сэм может видеть это с закрытыми глазами и спиной к Дину, потому что он знает каждую черточку Дина, каждую его морщинку, каждую сторону; Сэм теперь даже знает жестокую и равнодошную сторону Дина, которая уколоть могла его больше всего; Сэм Дина знает всего, ему так кажется. - Сэмми, представь. Мы ведь лежим в постели, _вместе_ , - Сэм удивленно, ни для кого поднимает брови, все также лежа лицом к стене, а Дин начинает водить рукой по сэмову плечу вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, медленно, сухо, горячо, - В постели, в которой спят все парочки, женатые или не женатые. Как думаешь, они всю ночь просто как мы смирно спят тут или у них есть занятия поинтересней?

\- Занятие поинтересней, это как у нас - ночью на кладбище месить грязь, чтобы посолить и сжечь? - у Сэма неожиданно горло пересыхает, и голос надтреснутый, еле слышный на многих согласных.

\- Ага, Сэм, ну почти как у нас, - бормочет Дин, почти не слышащий, кажется, что Сэм говорит. - Ты знаешь, Сэмми, - Дин резко поворачивает Сэма лицом к себе, и глаза у него странно блестят, но не черным и даже не скрытым черным, а, а тем, что обычно Сэм видит краем глаза, когда Дин цепляет девчонок и уводит за собой, - Мы могли бы разочек для разнообразия провести ночь как они. На этой кровати. На этих простынях. Кто-то, кто-то любят друг друга занимались здесь сексом, а мы с тобой здесь просто и лежим, и ты хочешь сказать, что я, - Дин сглатывает, и его рука уже давно широко лежит на шее Сэма, большой палец на щеке, - люблю тебя меньше, чем кто-либо из них любил другого? А, Сэмми?

А Сэма просто примораживает, потому что нет никаких ориентиров, нет сейчас ничего, кроме темноты комнаты, и брата, который уже почти полностью нависает над ним, и Сэм теряет способность думать, он кажется давно ее потерял, когда рядом с Дином. -

О.. чем ты? Это.. отвратительно. Ты хоть понимаешь, что говоришь сейчас.. Дин? - Сэм не уверен, что знает зачем хотя бы одно слово из всего этого было произнесено.

\- Да, ты прав, Сэм, - Дин коротко оглядывается по сторонам, чуть дальше откидывает с Сэма одеяло. - Я бы и сам предпочел, чтобы лучше мы это дома, но Сэмми, ты... - Дин не договаривает, потому что опускает свое лицо прямо к лицу Сэма и, кажется, у него самого перехватывает дыхание. - Сэм, ты не представляешь какой ты. Ты не представляешь, как я был счастлив, когда ты меня спас не смотря ни на что, Сэм, ты... - Дин вдыхает снова и целует родинку на щеке Сэма, аккуратно и мягко так, как никто другой прежде, - Сэм, я хочу разложить тебя лучше всех прямо здесь и сейчас, так, чтобы тебе стало хорошо, как никогда прежде, Сэм, я хочу, - Дин идет поцелуями по линии виска, замершего окончательно как камень Сэма, целует за ухом, трется носом об волосы, - я хочу зарыться в тебе, Сэм, хочу никогда не выпускать, Сэм, Сэмми, - Дин идет поцелуями по подбородку, а его умелые руки уже давно откинули одеяло, что мешалось между ними, и гладили упругую кожу под майкой, нежную - на внутренней стороне бедра и...

И Сэм словно просыпается. И он готов подброситься вверх, чтобы оттолкнуть Дина, но тот опережает его движения и хватает за руки.

\- Сэм. Сэм, послушай меня, - Сэм отводит глаза, Сэм лихорадочно думает, что делать, потому что он боится, что это вдруг метка так в этот раз подействовала, вдруг... - Сэм, посмотри мне в глаза. Ты же знаешь меня. Ты _увидишь_.

И Сэм смотрит, хотя до этого старательно пытался разорвать зрительный контакт и вообще любой контакт с Дином.

Он смотрит. Смотрит минуту, две, три, может еще больше - а Дин позволяет, Дин ждет. А потом Дин снова спускает свое лицо к нему, и когда их губы встречаются, Сэм, хоть и не понимает как отвечать (нужно ли отвечать?), больше не отстраняется и не пытается найти отголоски черноглазого демона, что истязал его душу тогда, в Бункере, ядовитыми речами. Потому что Дин прав - Сэм знает, Сэм увидит. И Сэм _увидел_.

И прежний Сэм, Сэм-до-того-как-умер-Дин-и-стал-демоном-и-все-почти-пошло-к-чертям, тот Сэм не позволил бы этому случиться, не позволил бы этому продолжаться прямо сейчас, когда Дин все более увереннее и собственнически исследовал кожу Сэма от самых шрамов до самых нежных мест, когда Дин все настойчивее целовал его и терся пахом о сэмово бедро. Сэм же сейчас не знал никаких правильных ответов или рецептов "так будет лучше" с просроченным сроком годности.

Сэм же сейчас, когда Дин обхватил его одной ладонью за талию, а другую держал на шее так нежно, что Сэм выгнулся навстречу руке и нырнул в то, что десять лет назад, год назад, день назад, час назад почитал бы неправильным в корне, а теперь... Дин оказался как алкоголь, лучше алкоголя, потому что надежнее и вернее, потому что забыться, _зарыться_ в нем наконец-то оказалось возможным, и Сэм целовал в ответ Дина.


End file.
